The Bullied Papa, Roy Mustang
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: Rachel Mustang wants her papa to play with her, even though it was three in the morning and the Flame Alchemist was exhausted. One-shot


**The Bullied Papa, Roy Mustang**

It was a bright night sky. The moon was shining brightly and stars were twinkling high above the sky. The wind blew mildly, making the atmosphere cool enough for a very comfortable sleep. Some of the military personnel, who were assigned to guard a double-storey house, were half asleep. Trying to stay awake was quite impossible. Some were patrolling around the house, which belongs to Fuhrer Roy Mustang. Everything seemed to be peaceful. Suddenly, a loud cry came from one of the room inside the Fuhrer's house.

"Uh-oh. The young girl had woke up…" said one of the guards, now fully awake.

His friend chuckled. "I wonder how long she will keep her father up? I'm really sorry for our Fuhrer. He had not get a peaceful sleep, right?" He replied and the rest of six members of the team nodded. They had been guarding the home of Fuhrer Roy Mustang's ever since he got the title. They knew almost everything about that new growing family of the Mustangs.

While the guards were talking about his family, the Flame Alchemist pulled the comforter above his head. He tried to ignore the cry. It wasn't that he didn't care or anything but he was damn exhausted. He had just came back around midnight after finishing mountains of paperwork, observing the National State Alchemist exams and bunch other stuff that a Fuhrer have to do. He had just made the matter worse. His daughter cried even louder, after being ignored. Roy grunted under the comforter. Then, he felt a movement beside him. Roy let out a relief sigh. Good. His wife was going to take care of their child. Finally she stopped crying.

Roy grinned. He shifted to more comfortable position and continued his slumber. But he only managed to sleep for… five minutes. A hand shook his shoulder. The child was crying again. "Roy, she wants you," whispered his wife. Roy muttered some words about more time to sleep and such. His wife gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon Roy. She wants you. Like usual. It won't take so long to make her go to sleep, would it?" she gave him another peck on his cheek. It worked like a charm.

"Alright," Roy muttered as he got out of the bed.

"That's my Roy," said Riza Hawkeye, or now known as Riza Mustang, as she handed their daughter into the arms of the sleepy Flame Alchemist. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before went to bed.

Their daughter, Rachel Mustang, abruptly stopped crying as Roy cradled her in his arms. "Why don't you get some sleep? Hmm?" Roy asked playfully at his dark-haired child. Rachel laughed. Her father looked funny with those slit-opened eyes and his voice seemed funny and a little squeaky.

"Pa… pa!" she called. Roy smiled. "Yes Rachel. It's papa," Roy patted her buttocks. Instead of closing her eyes, drifting to sleep like she always did, her eyes were opened wide. She still was laughing at her father expression.

"It's time for you to go sleeping, dear," said Roy. But the two-year-old toddler shook her head, as if she understood her papa. "You don't want to sleep, huh?" and she shook again. Roy sighed. He looked at the watch. Three in the morning. It's going to be long night for him.

Roy brought his daughter to the kitchen. He quickly took a bottle, put some milk formula powder and filled the bottle with warm water. He shook it completely before fed it to Rachel. Usually, after a bottle of milk, and some lullaby, Rachel would definitely be sleeping for long hours. But not that night. When she finished her milk, her eyes were as big as it were before. Roy tried his best, singing some lullaby and patted for almost half an hour.

"You don't want to sleep huh?" Roy said as both of them went to the living room. He helped Rachel to get on her feet and let her moved around. Roy lighted the fireplace to warm up the room then sat on the sofa as he watched his little girl toddling around the coffee table. 'She's beautiful… Just like Riza,' thought Roy when Rachel looked at him with her big beautiful amber eyes. Roy put his face in his hands, trying to get rid of the drowsiness.

Something tugged his pants. Roy opened his eyes and saw Rachel in front him, with his alchemist glove. She must have taking them when he wasn't looking. Rachel put her hands up, telling her papa to take her up and the Flame Alchemist did so. She handed Roy his glove as she sat comfortably on Roy's lap. "Paa, spak! I want spak!" babbled Rachel. "You want to see sparks?" asked Roy as he put on his glove.

Rachel Mustang smile widely. That girl really loves to see the sparks made by her papa. "Are you ready?" Rachel leaned on her father's torso while Roy started making tiny sparks. The sparks illuminated the living room. It looked like a tiny fireworks show. Rachel giggled in amusement. Seeing that his daughter was smiling and clapping hands, Roy beginning to make bigger sparks, big enough to make Rachel smile even wider but not to burn things.

Whenever Roy stopped making them, Rachel will babble for more (since she couldn't talk well, yet) with her big beautiful eyes looking directly into his onyx colored eyes. Roy couldn't never resist on those eyes she inherited from Riza. Finally, she stopped asking after more than hour passed. Roy's energy was practically drained. He never had make sparks (no matter big or small they were) continuously for an hour. Plus, he was exhausted to begin with. But, Rachel still refused to go to bed.

He couldn't just let her stay up while he went to bed. He also couldn't leave her with Riza because Rachel would definitely cry for him. That little girl always wanted her father at nights. She rarely wants her mother (except for daytime). Roy didn't know why, but it was always like that ever since Rachel was born. Maybe because Roy rarely spent his daytime with Rachel since he was too busy at the office. He only had time at nights to be with his daughter. He usually stayed up just to play with her and that was probably why Rachel wanted her dad for the nights.

Suddenly, he felt something wetting his pants. Roy looked at Rachel who still on his lap, playing with a soft toy. His hand trailed down where his pants were soaked. He touched it. 'Just great,' Roy muttered. It was urine. Rachel's clothes were also wet. The diaper was soaked through with the urine of two-year-old girl.

"Let's get you clean up," said Roy. He carried the girl to a bathroom, undressed her. He gave her a quick warm bath and brought her to her room. Roy placed Rachel on a small bed to get her dressed. He took a brand-new diaper and quickly put on her. It wasn't easy to get Rachel Mustang dressed. She started to roll on the bed as soon as Roy finished on the diaper. "C'mon Rachel! It's almost six in the morning! Come here and get dress," Roy started to ran around the bed trying to catch his daughter. Rachel giggled and got on her feet, started to run outside the room.

"Rachel!" Roy took her clothes and ran outside. The girl wasn't anywhere to be seen. Roy chuckled. Rachel had started hiding, which was her favourite game with her father. "Rachel~" Roy called as he slowly went to his room. Nope, she wasn't there. But Roy entered and took a brand new pair of pants. He changed his dirty pants went outside, searching for his daughter. He went to the kitchen. Still no sight of her so he changed his directions to the living room.

He went to the sofa where she always hides. But she wasn't there. Roy looked around, thinking where his daughter could possibly hide. Then, his gaze felt on the staircase. 'Shit. She couldn't be up there.' There was nothing up there except for his office and library. When he moved towards the stairs, he could hear the giggling made by Rachel.

'She's going to kill me if something happens to Rachel.' But before he could step a foot on the stair, Rachel suddenly appeared behind the stair, smiling widely.

"Boo!" she approached Roy.

"There you are! You almost get me a heart attack, huh?" said Roy with a smile plastered on his face as he picked his girl up. He kissed the soft white cheek of Rachel. "Let's get dress, okay? No more running around the house. Your mom will kill me if anything happens to you!"

Roy took her clothes and dressed her up. Rachel stifled a huge yawn. "Finally, you are sleepy huh?" he cradled his daughter to the kitchen for another bottle of milk. Rachel clutched her bottle with both hands and start sucking intently. Roy gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek and both of them went to the living room. As he sat on the couch, he patted Rachel's buttocks and sang some lullaby for her. Bit by bit, the two-year-old girl closed her eyes. At last, she dozed off in the hands of her father.

"G'nite Rachel," Roy whispered before he too dozed off on the couch. It was the longest night in Fuhrer Roy Mustang's life.

---

Riza woke up, like usual, without the help of alarm clock. She looked beside her. Roy wasn't there. Rachel was gone too. She jumped out of the bed, rushed out from the room, searching for both of them. As she approached the living room, she saw Roy. His head had toppled over the sofa. Rachel was on his hands and her bottle was still inside her mouth. Riza smiled. Silently, she went back to their bedroom, took a blanket and a small mattress after that brought them back to the living room.

She took Rachel. The bottle was still warm. "You bullied your papa until six in the morning?" Riza whispered, smiling. Rachel stirred and Riza quickly patted her. Then, she put Rachel on the mattress, which she had placed on the floor in front of Roy. After making sure that the girl was sound asleep, Riza took a blanket for Roy. Gracefully, she reclined Roy's body. Roy shrugged. She gave him a kiss, "get back to sleep Roy." She covered his body with the blanket.

The father and daughter slept through their morning soundly, like babies.

* * *

**A/N: First time writing a one-shot! Riza was kinda OCC, Roy was...? Anyway, I had fun writing this story!**

**Based on real life experience (except for making sparks and stayed up for almost 3 hours). Did you enjoy it? Please review! **


End file.
